


Snowy Cabins - OneShot

by MysteriaWinds



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidents, Complete, F/M, Love, One Shot, Overprotective, Snowboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriaWinds/pseuds/MysteriaWinds
Summary: However, even with all the beauties that Winter had brought with her, she also bestowed what Naruto would call 'the three minutes waiting for instant ramen.' It was nearing the late afternoon, yet the sun was just barely peaking out of the trees, casting a smooth orange faded out yellow color into the sky. "What is with the two of you and always getting hurt? Hell, you could go to a damn ice cream shop and still manage to break a leg!" Sakura's voice barked into Naruto's ear. If Hinata could hear it, which she did, then Gaara, the mayor of Suna, would most definitely hear it. (NARUHINA)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 9





	Snowy Cabins - OneShot

Naruto happily jogged to the car, Kurama warmly coiled in his arms. It was finally time! He'd been planning this trip for the longest time, and now, it would finally commence. 

Not only would this be a six month celebration for his and Hinata's relationship, he mused, but it would also be their only alone time for Christmas! It was customary for Konoha 12's family's to meet up, eat dinner, and socialize as a little Christmas party.

And so, Naruto had decided to take his beloved hime out snowboarding. Sadly, the trip would only be overnight, for a certain batch of protective Hyuugas adamantly refused to let them leave for any longer.

Kushina, on the other hand, winked and told them that she wanted grandchildren. The begging and threatening side of the plead would be left for her best friend, Mikoto, who constantly nagged Itachi and Izumi for grandchildren.

They were, afterall, married for two years. It had obviously eased Mikoto a bit, but in the end, she turned to Sasuke, and was now reminding him to ask Sakura out on a date on a daily basis.

And now, Naruto and Kurama were well on their way to pick Hinata up, at the apartment she shared with her three girl friends, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. Of course, their date wouldn't be complete without death threats made to the poor ramen boy, who only wanted to spend time with his girlfriend in peace.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I'm promise you, if a single hair on her head is touched," Sakura vowed.

"We will rip your balls off and shove them down your throat!" Ino finished as Tenten raised a kitchen knife in front of his face. Slightly waving it back and forth, her glare was more than enough to make Naruto sweat.

"Oh, you guys, cut it out. Naruto's too, Naruto to do such things," Hinata rolled her light blue suitcase into the room, her caged snow white bunny in hand.

"See, you guys? Nothing to worry- Wait! Hinata-chann!" Naruto whined, pouting. The small action made all four girls squeal, shoving him out of the apartment, Hinata in tow.

"Don't you guys think it would be nice to have a niece? Or a nephew?" Ino gushed behind the couple walking away, making the two of them blush.

"Hmm, can Naruto and Hinata even get the-Mmph!" Sakura was practically yanked back into the apartment as the door slammed shut behind her.

Upon seeing his number one cuddler, Kurama pounced towards Hinata, who had just enough time to place her belongings in the backseat to catch the hyperactive orange and fluffy dog. Like father, like son..

Giving the cute doggie a few scratched behind his right ear, which was also his weak spot, Hinata let him curl up onto her lap as Naruto shoved his keys in to the car started.

"Let's go, dattebayo!" He roared, zooming out of the parking lot, passing a blur of pink, blonde, and brown. The screams of protest were suddenly muted as the wind passing in the window brushed their hair.

It was wild, to say the least. But that was what made Naruto, Naruto. He wouldn't be the hyper knuckleheaded blonde without these antics.

><><

With Let It Go blasting in the background, Naruto whooped, swerving into the driveway of the cabin they rented at the top of a snowy mountain. The swift movement of the car had jerked Kurama awake, who was now groggily growling at his owner.

Taking Kurama in one hand, and Snow White, the bunny, in the other, Naruto zoomed towards the cabin, leaving Hinata with the two suitcases.

"Oh, man! Sakura-chan would murder me if she found out what I just did!" Naruto yelped, picking up the suitcases as Hinata giggled.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun!" And of course, the bubbly blonde ignored her protests, riding on top of the suitcases as the wheels slowly rolled towards the front door of the cabin.

Upon stepping in for the first time, Hinata gasped. She hadn't seen the pictures of the cabin, since Naruto wanted to keep it as a surprised. The warm scent of mint immediately took over her senses as she took a deep breath.

In the corner was a ten foot tall Christmas tree, undecorated. There were around a dozen small boxes surrounding it. The decorations, Hinata had presumed.

The entire living room was wide, connecting with the kitchen. A large TV sat on the wall, supported by a tall drawer. Three sets of chairs and couches sat just a bit away. The carpet was a light, cool brown. Her feet sank straight into the soft flooring.

The kitchen was just as beautiful. With a brown theme, a kitchen island, small and romantic dinner table, with fancy lights, Hinata instantly fell in love.

A large pair of arms wrapped around her waist as two warm hands pressed onto her stomach.

"Do you like it?" Naruto inquired, drinking in the scent of her hair. Lavender..

"I love it! But it's still kind of cold.." Hinata responded, placing her relatively small hands on top of Naruto's.

"Let's turn on the fireplace! I'm sure I bought hot cocoa, it's just in my ramen bag somewhere," Naruto said as he picked up an orange bag, that looked way too big for just a decent amount of ramen. Hinata stifled a sneeze as she sat by the blazing fire. 

Just moments later, a warm mug filled with creamy, marshmallow filled hot chocolate was pushed into her palms. Tentatively, Hinata took a sip. She shivered as the hot liquid poured loosely down her throat, through her chest, and to her stomach.

Smiling her thanks, the two piled up on soft, fluffy blankets and watched A Charlie Brown Christmas. The morning passed peacefully as Kurama and Snow White pranced about, play fighting before curling up on the couch next to Hinata. The movie was quiet, more of a background noise as they all rested.

Soon enough, the bright and stinging rays of sunlight casted itself upon them as the sun kissed blonde once again became hyper. It was no surprise, since this was the only day that they could go snowboarding.

With the one too many blankets that were stacked on top of him and Hinata, Naruto flicked the switch of the fireplace, watching as it slowly crackled, dying within seconds. Noticing the sweat perspiring on his face, he made the ultimate decision of cracking open the windows. It was too hot, anyways.

Naruto pulled out a small packet from his orange ramen bag and shoved it into his thick jacket. Now, it was his duty of waking Hinata.

Leaping over the head of the couch, he landed at Hinata's side, yelling, "Hinata-chan! Wake up!"

She awoke with a start before retaining her calm and relaxed attitude. Before she could even see what he was doing, a hair clip was shoved onto her bangs, successfully pinning them back. Blushing, her hand rubbed against the detailed jewels, that she found, were shaped into a rhombus.

They had finally managed to step outside of the house, despite all of the distractions that hindered it. Now, Naruto had a thick and smooth red scarf wound tightly around his neck, personally made by his beloved.

With a classic black snowboard in one hand, a pair of orange goggles dangled from the other. Hinata, who sported a light pink pair of goggles, clasped her significantly larger snowboard with both hands.

The Hyuuga's had often went snowboarding in the Winter time, so the blunette had taken the snowboard that would've been harder to control. Hopefully, she thought to herself, that Naruto wouldn't injure himself again.

That's right. The last time that the two had ever gone on an official date, when they had the whole day to themselves, was roller skating. It wasn't hard to imagine how things would turn out, although Hinata loved revisiting those memories.

><><

"Woah~ Hina-chan, how do you do thi-" In a flash, Hinata skated in front of Naruto, just barely being able to capture his arm, shoving him towards the rings walls that were just a couple of feet away from them.

Giggling, she offered the blushing blonde a hand and together, the couple ungracefully skated around in a large circle, making sure that they were near a wall at all times. During this time, Naruto had provided a few ungentlemanlike sounds, which produced snorts from onlookers, and Hinata herself.

Embarrassed at the scene, Naruto quickly decided to skate on his own.

"I can do it! You've helped me enough, if I want to learn, I gotta actually do it!" He had said, repeatedly reassuring Hinata, who reluctantly let him out onto the rink alone.

Her fondness of the idiot soon flashed to annoyance and worry as the rambunctious boy slipped over, and was now laying on the ground, writhing in pain.

It was such a Naruto thing that Hinata hadn't even found herself surprised. She smoothly skated over, dragged him across the floor, and dumped him onto one of the benches. Upon inspecting his ankle, she frowned.

"Naruto-kun, you sprained your ankle," She scolded, rolling her eyes in response to the sheepish grin being handed to her.

Hinata then phoned Sakura, explaining the rather unfortunate accident that had happened. Let's just say that he earned many smacks on the head from his idiocy, courteous from the pinkette, of course.

><><

Kurama and Snow White, who were both sporting wool booties and Christmas sweaters, nervously hopped around. The soft and pure white snow confused them. Why did they sink down into the ground, and where did it go after?

Nonetheless, they grew accustomed to the strange environment and admired the view from their small and short stature. The tall thicket of pine trees surrounded the secluded area, keeping it private. With whirlwinds of snow flurrying down to their fur, Kurama barked happily.

On the other hand, Hinata was peacefully demonstrating how to snowboard, with the end goal of nobody getting harmed in mind.

"..so then, you'll strap your feet tightly to the snowboard. Then, when you're actually snowboarding, you'll hold your hands out like this," She stretched her arms out like a bird flying. "This helps balance you as you're going down."

A short five minutes passed and Naruto was ready. Settling the goggles around his gleaming eyes, he wobbled to the edge of the large hill where they would practice before setting off to the professional, as well as safe, mountains.

Giggling at the penguin like performance that Naruto had unintentionally provided, Hinata determinedly set herself just a couple of feet away from the blonde, prepared to catch him if he accidentally fell.

To her luck, and especially Naruto's, he successfully made it down the hill. Well enough, Hinata decided, that he was ready to try the more difficult routes.

Despite his usual klutzy manners, Naruto had actually picked up snowboarding as if he'd done it for years. Earning an approval bark from Kurama, Snow White hopped around the couple, silently congratulating him for making it so far.

However, even with all the beauties that Winter had brought with her, she also bestowed what Naruto would call 'the three minutes waiting for instant ramen.' It was nearing the late afternoon, yet the sun was just barely peaking out of the trees, casting a smooth orange faded out yellow color into the sky. 

Naruto, who had insisted on one more go down the mountain, crouched, readying himself. Sighing, Hinata waddled around, packing her goggles away.

A roar ripped through the air before a scream of panic. Swiftly turning to her boyfriend, Hinata immediately slid down the mountain, the melting and slippery snow making her go faster than ever.

Just seconds later, she had caught up with Naruto, who was mere feet away from slamming into a tree. Without thinking twice, Hinata shoved him out of the way and she went tumbling down the mountain.

A searing pain radiated from her wrist as it smashed against a table sized rock. A cry of despair rang from her lips as her fall abruptly stopped.

Tears gathering around her eyes, she delicately held her wrist, walking up the mountain. The blunette cringed, remembering the way the loud crack had emanated from the small bone.

"Hinata-chan!" Looking up, she saw a pair of worried blue eyes before her world spun. Not only had all the rolling hurt her wrist, it made her dizzy enough to pass out. And pass out, she did.

><><

The car silently jerked as it finally came to stop as Hinata opened her eyes, groaning.

"Eh? You're already awake? Come on!" Scooping up the shivering girl in his arms, Naruto hurriedly marched inside.

Desperately searching for warmth, Hinata cuddled into Naruto's chest, finding comfort in the cold.. house? Why was the house just as cold as the outside?

"The windows!" Naruto gasped, gently dropping Hinata on the red couch before slamming the open panes shut before another gust of wind could blow in.

He had left the windows open. Normally, Hinata would smile, but her teeth chattered against each other as she sat up, examining her wrist.

"What is with the two of you and always getting hurt? Hell, you could go to a damn ice cream shop and still manage to break a leg!" Sakura's voice barked into Naruto's ear. If Hinata could hear it, which she did, then Gaara, the mayor of Suna, would most definitely hear it.

Sheepishly chuckling, Naruto explained the situation.

"...she was trying to save my life, dattebayo!" He finished, waiting as silence enveloped the room.

"You- Narutoo! What did we tell you about hurting our precious Hina?!" Tenten's screech was louder than the pinkette's, making Naruto sure that if the window was still open, he'd be able to her the echoing of the shout.

Dragging the phone away from his face, Naruto couldn't hide his mortification as he heard the sound of knives being sharpened.

"Girls, I'm fine. We'll be heading back now, scold Naruto all you want when you see him," Hinata floated right behind Naruto, reassuring her dear girl friends who had miraculously calmed down after hearing her voice.

It was a long and agonizing drive home, for the both of them. Hinata checked her wrist everyone few minutes or so, worrying. Naruto, on the other hand, was frightened for the three girls awaiting his return.

The day, overall, was eventful, to say the least. From being excited to spend time with his girlfriend, the happiness he got when gifted the scarf, the rush of adrenaline from snowboarding, to being scared half to death from almost crashing into a rock and breaking his girlfriend's wrist at the same time.

And now? He looked into the eyes of the three she-devils. A blonde, brunette, and pinkette she-devil, for that matter. 

His pride leaving his body, Naruto kneeled onto the ground, begging for forgiveness. Amused, the blonde pulled him off the ground, saying, "You idiot, we weren't gonna hurt you. It's even now, since both of you had gotten hurt. If she gets hurt one more time, though," the three girls simultaneously narrowed their brows.

"It won't!" Naruto squeaked, pushing his darling girlfriend into her friends' arms, as Sakura brought out her medical supplies.

It was after dinner when Hinata was finally, reluctantly released, and the couple would, once again, get their free time. Taking a stroll in the park, they had left their little pets at Hinata's apartment and were now freely chatting.

"Teme, always asking for help and never thanking me!" Naruto was heated, fully ranting about his angers toward his rival and best friend in one.

"I'm right here, dobe," A dark voice emanated from behind them. It wasn't that they hadn't heard the footsteps, but the duo were surprised that it was Sasuke taking a walk, and not someone else.

"Sasuke-san," Hinata greeted, offering a smiling towards the raven haired man.

"How's the firework coming along, Hinata?" 

"Pah! You know it's already done, it's freaking Hinata-chan making it herself!" Naruto exclaimed, glaring at the newcomer.

"Hn," Sasuke ever so cleverly responded, "So you will fire the firework at that time, right?"

"Of course we will. I'm sure Sakura-chan will be pleased," Hinata said softly, already imagining the tomato-like blush that had always appeared on the pinkette's face.

"Thank you, Hinata. Once again, dobe, you were useless," Sasuke smirked, intentionally riling up the blonde.

"Gah! Teme, what did I ever do to you?" Naruto wailed, shaking a fist in front of his face.

Nodding his head in respect to the purple haired woman, Sasuke sagely turned on his heel, walking away.

"Why does he hate me so much?" Naruto thoughtfully placed his hand under his chin.

"Was it because I cut up his tomato garden to put it in his ramen? But, tomatoes are his favorite food! He'll eat it with anything, so why was he so upset over it being in ramen? Ramen is the world!"


End file.
